lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33804292-20190702011637/@comment-114.224.106.134-20190703150512
Quotes: "And Keefe was right where she'd left him - right where he'd said he'd be - his arms stretched out and ready to catch her, like he'd known she'd be dizzy and heaving by the time she finally fled." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Flashback "'Tonight would've been . . . pretty rough if you hadn't stopped by.' 'I know,' he told her. 'For me too.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Flashback "Sophie wasn't sure why her voice sounded so thick when she said, 'It's good to have backup.' 'It is.' His smile softened into something that made Sophie's cheeks warm. And her heart seemed to trip over itself as he leaned close and carefully pinned Krakie to the back of her hand, right in the center." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Flashback "'No, Foster. You look… perfect.' She blushed at the slightest catch in his voice – and then wished she hadn't when he flashed his trademark smirk." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Flashback "From that point on, he only had one goal: to be whatever Sophie needed. Not the hero. Not the one taking charge of everything. Just a guy ready to listen and help and be there for her. A friend. Until she was ready for more." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall (Extended Edition) "Then he was lost to his floaty dreams, most of which focused on the gold-flecked brown eyes he could never get out of his head." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall (Extended Edition) "... And I know you're going to tell me it won't be that simple -- and it probably won't be. But whatever it takes, it's going to happen. Do you know why?" When she didn't answer, he took both of her hands, and she couldn't ignore the rush of warmth that tingled through her when she met his eyes. There was no teasing glint to be found. Just pure determination when he told her, "Because Team Foster-Keefe is going to win." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "'Foster, Foster, Foster--always so adorably oblivious. I'm the gift. I'm all yours today--though I might be willing to extend my servitude if you call me the Gift Master.' Sophie rolled her eyes as she smiled. 'You're ridiculous, you know that?' 'And you love it.' His grin shifted into something softer, something that made her stomach tighten." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "Grady, meanwhile, was studying Keefe as if he'd never seen him before in his life. 'I'm glad you're back,' Sophie told him, keeping her voice low--just for the two of them. Keefe's smile turned unbearably sweet, 'Me too, Foster. Me too.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "I don't know if I'm going to make it, Foster. And in case I don't, there's something I need you to know." —Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "'And here's another thing you can count on. You'll never lose me. No matter how all this stuff crushes goes down,' there was a softness to his voice. Maybe even a sweetness. And for a second, Sophie's breath seemed to catch." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "If l thought there was even the slightest chance we could catch her, Foster and l would be having a slumber party tonight." "No you wouldn't," Grady informed him. Keefe smirked. "Worried I'd prank you?" "Definitely not what I'm worried about." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall "She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him as tight as she could. Maybe if she never let go, she could hold the broken pieces together." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Lodestar "'Is this the best time to reach out to you each night?' she asked. ‘Yep--it's a date. Tell your boyfriends not to be jealous.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Lodestar "She shook her head. 'We can beat them together. Team Foster-Keefe, remember?'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Lodestar "The deep, crisp accent was instantly recognizable. And yet, the teasing words made Sophie wish she'd turn and find a different boy Keefe." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Lodestar "'Thanks,' He whispered back, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. His arms tightened ever so slightly, making her heart switch to hummingbird pace." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen "Keefe giggled. 'Everyone farts, Foster. It's cool. I still think you're cute.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen "‘You keep trying to fix everything, Sophie. You even fixed Exillium. But you can't fix me.’" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseem "‘I know. It’s one of the things I like about you.’ Her stomach filled with fluttering things, which flitted around even more when she noticed how close they were now standing. The toes of their boots were almost touching, and his breath felt warm on her cheeks." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseem "He stepped closer then, so close she could count the snowflakes in his eyelashes, which were much longer and darker than she realized." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen "'You're Keefe Sencen. Master mischief-maker. Tormentor of principals. Frequenter of Detention. And one of the best guys I know.' He raised one eyebrow as he turned to study her. 'I'm not the best?' 'It's a three-way tie. And you're also always there when your friends ever need you.' — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen "'Fine, I'll wait until dawn.' His eyes found hers as he whispered, 'For you.' Sophie didn't know what to make of the last part, but her heart flipped into hummingbird mode." — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen "'I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be anymore.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen "'I'm Batman. I could be your hero any day.'" - Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen "'I don't care about that,' Sophie jumped in. 'I care about Keefe. Look at him!'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze "'Thanks. Oh. . . and Sophie?' 'Yeah?' she asked, surprised he was using her first name. 'Please don't hate me, okay?' 'Keefe, I will never hate you.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze "'Not as long as I have you. Fix me, Foster. You're my only hope.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze "'Keefe--' He took her hand, waiting for her to meet his eyes. 'Don't make me beg, Sophie.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze "Keefe scooted close, so close she could see his reflection in the mirrors. 'Well, we both know I'm not good at the serious, supportive thing, so I may be a jerk for saying this but . . . when are you going to realize that they can't tell you who you are? Maybe they can tell you a bunch of weird junk about your past and your family--and I get that some of that might be freaky. But if they tell you that your mom is the most open, go-with-the-flow person they've ever know, is that suddenly going to make you stop being so stubborn or keeping so many secrets?'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Everblaze "'Whoa, are you crying?' Keefe asked, and she blushed as she tried to smear away her tears. 'You're supposed to cry when bad things happen, Foster, not good things.' 'I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me.' 'I do,' Keefe said, taking her hand as Dex grabbed the other and Fitz and Biana each squeezed her shoulders. 'Absolutely nothing.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile "'I know I crack a lot of jokes, Sophie, but . . . that's just because it's easier, you know? It's how I deal. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I do. A lot.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile "Grady rubbed his temples. 'So . . . Keefe Sencen?' 'What about him?' 'What about Dex?' 'What about Dex?'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile "She stared at her hands, trying not to think about the fury she'd seen in Fitz's eyes the day before. 'That no matter what you learn . . . you won't hate me.' 'Why would I hate you?' 'Just promise, okay?' 'Uh, that one's a no-brainer. Still not so sure on the whole letting-you-boss-me-around thing. But the last one's easy.'" — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile "She waited for Keefe to tease her, but he just scooted closer, lifting her head so it rested on his knee instead of the rocky ground. 'Sorry', she mumbled when the crying fit finally passed. 'For what?' 'I should be braver than this.' 'Um, I don't know if you realize this, but you're the bravest person I know--by far. Freak out all you want. If anyone deserves to, it's you.' — Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Exile -SokeefeIsEndgame